Capcom (Japan)/Other
On-screen Logos 1991-Mid '90s, 2013 capcomthreewondersac.png|''Three Wonders'' (Arcade, 1991) capcomffsnes.png|''Final Fight'' (SNES, 1991) capcommm4nes.png|''Mega Man 4'' (NES, 1991) capcomcworldacjp.png|''Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2'' (Arcade, 1992) (Japan) capcomsfiisnes.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (SNES, 1992) capcomqanddac.png|''Quiz & Dragons: Capcom Quiz Game'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomvarthac.png|''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' (Arcade, 1992) capcommm5nes.png|''Mega Man 5'' (NES, 1992) capcomtpunisherac.png|''The Punisher'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomsfiiturbosnes.png|''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' (SNES, 1993) capcommffnes.png|''Mighty Final Fight'' (NES, 1993) capcommm6nes.png|''Mega Man 6'' (NES, 1993) capcomcmvpf.jpg|''Capcom's MVP Football'' (SNES, 1993) capcomssfiisnes.png|''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (SNES, 1994) capcom19xxtwadac.png|''19XX: The War Against Destiny'' (Arcade, 1995) capcomsfiigb.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (Game Boy, 1995) capcomgigawingac.png|''Giga Wing'' (Arcade, 1999) capcom1944tlmac.png|''1944: The Loop Master'' (Arcade, 2000) capcomdimahooac.png|''Dimahoo'' (Arcade, 2000) capcommarsmatrixac.png|''Mars Matrix: Hyper Solid Shooting'' (Arcade, 2000) capcomffrss.png|''Final Fight Revenge'' (Sega Saturn, 2000) capcomprogearac.png|''Progear'' (Arcade, 2001) capcomffogbaintro.png|''Final Fight One'' (GBA, 2001) Variants capcomecofightersac.png|''Eco Fighters'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomffogba.png|''Final Fight One'' (GBA, 2001) 1994-2000 capcomavsp.png|''Alien vs. Predator'' (Arcade, 1994) capcomawac.png|''Armored Warriors'' (Arcade, 1994) capcompinickiesacjp.png|''Pnickies'' (Arcade, 1994) (Japan) capcomsfawdac.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' (Arcade, 1995) capcommmtpbac.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (Arcade, 1995) capcomqtny2.png|''Quiz Tonosama no Yabō 2: Zenkoku-ban'' (Arcade, 1995) (Japan) capcomsfa2ac.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomspfiiturboac.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade, 1996) capcommm2tpfac.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomqndacjp.png|''Quiz Nanairo Dreams: Nijiirochō no Kiseki'' (Arcade, 1996) (Japan) capcombcac.png|''Battle Circuit'' (Arcade, 1997) capcommm8saturn.png|''Mega Man 8'' (Sega Saturn, 1997) capcomsfa3ac.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade, 1998) Capcom1998MagicalTetrisChallengeN64.png|''Magical Tetris Challenge'' (Nintendo 64, 1998) capcomjhnsacjp.png|''Jyangokushi: Haō no Saihai'' (Arcade, 1999) (Japan) Variants capcomxmcota.jpg|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Arcade, 1994) (Japan) capcomrodsmiiac.png|''Ring of Destruction: Slammasters II'' (Arcade, 1994) capcommshac.png|''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Arcade, 1995) capcomxmvssfac.png|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomcscac.png|''Capcom Sports Club'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomdsac.png|''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' (Arcade, 1997) capcommshvssfac.png|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomvh2drac.png|''Vampire Hunter 2: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomvs2tlovac.png|''Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire'' (Arcade, 1997) capcommvccoshac.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Arcade, 1998) capcomstrider2.png|''Strider 2'' (Arcade, 1999) 1995-1997 capcomsfiimovieps.png|''Street Fighter II: The Interactive Movie'' (Playstation, 1995) (Japan) capcomsfiimoviessaturn.png|''Street Fighter II: The Interactive Movie'' (Sega Saturn, 1995) (Japan) Capcom1995SFRBonFilm.png|''Street Fighter: The Movie'' (Playstation, 1995) capcomreps.png|''Resident Evil'' (Playstation, 1996) capcomxmcotasaturn.png|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Sega Saturn, 1996) Mid 90's-2000s capcommid90s-2000s.png Capcom1996SPFIITurboPSX.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Playstation, 1996) Capcom1997SFEXPlusA.png|''Street Fighter EX Plus α'' (Playstation, 1997) Capcom1997SFCollection.png|''Street Fighter Collection'' (Playstation, 1997) capcomsfcollectionps.png|''Street Fighter Collection 2'' (Playstation, 1998) Capcomspfiiturbogba.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (GBA, 2003) Mid '90s-2000s, 2018 capcom90s.jpg Capcom2000CannonSpike.png|''Cannon Spike'' (Arcade, 2000) Capcom2001GS2BCV.png|''Gun Survivor 2: Biohazard Code: Vendetta'' (Arcade, 2001) capcomssfiitrgba.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' (GBA, 2001) Capcom2001DMCPS2.png|''Devil May Cry'' (Playstation 2, 2001) Capcom2001EverbluePS2.png|''Everblue'' (Playstation 2, 2001) Capcom2002BreathOfFireDragonQuarterPS2.png|''Breath Of Fire: Dragon Quarter'' (Playstation 2, 2002) Capcom2002MaximoGhoststoGloryPS2.png|''Maximo: Ghosts to Glory'' (Playstation 2, 2002) Capcom2002DinoStalkerPS2.png|''Dino Stalker'' (Playstation 2, 2002) Capcomhsfii.png|''Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition'' (Arcade, 2003) Capcom2003MaximovsArmyofZinPS2.png|''Maximo vs. Army of Zin'' (Playstation 2, 2003) Capcom2003GlassRosePS2.png|''Glass Rose'' (Playstation 2, 2003) Capcom2004HyperStreetFighterIITAEPS2.png|''Hyper Street Fighter II: The Anniversary Edition'' (Playstation 2, 2004) Capcom2004CFJ.png|''Capcom Fighting Jam'' (Playstation 2, 2004) Capcom2004Onimusha3DSPS2.png|''Onimusha 3: Demon Siege'' (Playstation 2, 2004) Capcom2004WayoftheSamurai2PS2.png|''Way of the Samurai 2'' (Playstation 2, 2004) Capcom2005DevilKingsPS2.png|''Devil Kings'' (Playstation 2, 2005) Capcom2005BeatDownFistsofVengeancePS2.png|''Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance'' (Playstation 2, 2005) Capcom2006SFAAnthologyPS2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha Anthology'' (Playstation 2, 2006) Capcom2006FinalFightStreetwise.png|''Final Fight: Streetwise'' (Playstation 2, 2006) Capcom2007MotoGP07PS2.png|''Moto GP '07'' (Playstation 2, 2007) Capcom2008FateunlimitedcodesPS2.png|''Fate/unlimited codes'' (Playstation 2, 2008) (Japan) Capcom2007MotoGP08PS2.png|''Moto GP '08'' (Playstation 2, 2008) Capcom2009SFIVTheTiesThatBind.png|''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind'' (OVA, 2009) Capcom2017USFIITheFinalChallengers.jpg|''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' (Nintendo Switch, 2017) Capcom2018SF30thAnniversaryCollection.jpg|''Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection'' (2018) Variants Capcom2001CapcomvsSNK2MOTM2001.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' (Playstation 2, 2001) Capcom2002ClockTower3PS2A.png|''Clock Tower 3'' (Playstation 2, 2002) (A) Capcom2002ClockTower3PS2B.png|''Clock Tower 3'' (Playstation 2, 2002) (B) Capcom2002ClockTower3PS2C.png|''Clock Tower 3'' (Playstation 2, 2002) © Capcom2003DMC2PS2.png|''Devil May Cry 2'' (Playstation 2, 2003) Capcom2003ChaosLegionPS2.png|''Chaos Legion'' (Playstation 2, 2003) Capcom2004VJ2PS2.png|''Viewtiful Joe 2'' (Playstation 2, 2004) Capcom2005DMC3DAPS2.png|''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' (Playstation 2, 2005) Capcom2005HauntingGroundPS2.png|''Haunting Ground'' (Playstation 2, 2005) 1997-1999 Capcomredearth.png|''Red Earth'' (1996) Capcomsf3.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (1997) Capcomsf32ndimpact.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (1997) Capcomsgfmm.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomsgfmmps.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' (Playstation, 1998) Capcomjojo'sventure.png|''Jojo's Venture'' (1998) and Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Heritage for the Future (1999) Capcomsfiiits.png|''Street Fighter III Third Strike: Fight For The Future'' (1999) Capcom1999SFEX2Plus.png|''Street Fighter EX2 Plus'' (Playstation, 1999) capcomsgfmmwsjp.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' (Wonderswan, 2000) (Japan) 1998-1999 Capcom2000CVSSNK.png|''Capcom Vs. SNK Millennium Fight 2000'' (Arcade, 2000) 1999-2000 capcom1999-2000.png Capcom1999PowerStone.png|''Power Stone'' (Arcade, 1999) capcommvsc2.png|''Marvel Vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' (Sega Dreamcast, 2000) Capcom2000GigaWing2.png|''Giga Wing 2'' (Arcade, 2000) Capcom2000PowerStone2.png|''Power Stone 2'' (Arcade, 2000) Capcom2001SFEX3PS2.png|''Street Fighter EX3'' (Playstation 2, 2001) 1999-2003 capcomtmotb.png|''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (Playstation, 1999) 2003-2007 capcomvj.png|''Viewtiful Joe'' (PS2/Gamecube, 2004) 2004-2005 capcommmac.png|''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' (PS2, 2004) 2005 capcomkiller7.png|''Killer7'' (Gamecube, 2005) 2005-2007 Capcomcclassicscollectionvol1and2.png|''Capcom Classics Collection: Volume 1'' (PS2/Xbox, 2005) Capcom2006CCCVolume2.png|''Capcom Classics Collection: Volume 2'' (PS2/Xbox, 2006) 2009 Capcombc2009.png|''Bionic Commando'' (PC, Playstation 3 and Xbox 360, 2009) 2011? capcomplvspw.png|''Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (3DS, 2014) In-credit & ending variants 1991-present capcomincreditnemoac.gif|''Nemo'' (Arcade, 1990) capcomincreditsfiiac1.gif|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (Arcade, 1991) capcomincreditsfiiac2.gif|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (1991), Street Fighter II: Champion Edition (1992), and Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting (1992) capcomincreditthreewondersac.png|''Three Wonders'' (Arcade, 1991) capcomincreditffsnes.png|''Final Fight'' (SNES, 1991) capcomincredittkodac.png|''The King of Dragons'' (Arcade, 1991) capcomincreditsfiiceac1.gif|''Street Fighter II: Champion Edition'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomincreditvarthac.png|''Varth: Operation Thunderstorm'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomincreditwarriorsoffateac.png|''Warriors of Fate'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomincreditsfiihfac1.png|''Street Fighter II: Hyper Fighting'' (Arcade, 1992) capcomincreditffgsnes.png|''Final Fight Guy'' (SNES, 1992) capcomincreditsfiisnes.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (SNES, 1992) (A) capcomincreditsfiisnes2.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (SNES, 1992) (B) capcomincreditecofightersac.png|''Eco Fighters'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomincreditssfiitncac.png|''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomincreditssfiitncac2.png|''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (Arcade, 1993) and Super Street Fighter II Turbo (Arcade, 1994) capcomincreditcanddac.gif|''Cadillacs and Dinosaurs'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomincreditthepunisherac.png|''The Punisher'' (Arcade, 1993) capcomincreditff2snes.png|''Final Fight 2'' (SNES, 1993) capcomincreditsfiitsnes.png|''Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting'' (SNES, 1993) capcomin-creditdanddtodac.gif|''Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom'' (Arcade, 1994) capcomincreditssfiitac2.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade, 1994) (Secret Character's Ending) capcomincreditrodsmiiac.png|''Ring of Destruction: Slammasters II'' (Arcade, 1994) capcomincreditssfiitncsnes.png|''Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers'' (SNES, 1994) capcomincreditcsssnes.png|''Capcom's Soccer Shootout'' (SNES, 1994) Capcomincreditdstnwac.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' (Arcade, 1994) capcomincreditxmencotaac1.png|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Arcade, 1994) (A) capcomincreditxmencotaac2.png|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Arcade, 1994) (B) Capcomincreditmmxsnes.png|''Mega Man X'' (SNES, 1994) Capcomincreditmmsocsnes.png|''Mega Man Soccer'' (SNES, 1994) capcomincreditmshac.gif|''Marvel Super Heroes'' (Arcade, 1995) Capcomincreditmm7snes.png|''Mega Man 7'' (SNES, 1995) capcomincreditmmtpbac.png|''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' (Arcade, 1995) Capcomincreditmmx2snes.png|''Mega Man X2'' (SNES, 1995) capcomincreditsfiigb1.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (Game Boy, 1995) (A) capcomincreditsfiigb2.png|''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'' (Game Boy, 1995) (B) capcomincreditsfawdsac.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' (Arcade, 1995) capcomincreditnwdrac.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (Arcade, 1995) capcomincreditcyberbotsac.png|''Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness'' (Arcade, 1995) capcomincreditdanddsomac.png|''Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditsfa2ac.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditsfa2snes.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' (SNES, 1996) capcomincreditspfiitac.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditsgac.png|''Star Gladiator'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditmm2tpfac.png|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' (Arcade, 1996) capcomincreditxmenvssfac.png|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' (Arcade, 1996) Capcomincreditmmx3snes.png|''Mega Man X3'' (SNES, 1996) Capcomincreditxcotasaturn.png|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' (Sega Saturn, 1996) capcomincreditrevilpsx.png|''Resident Evil'' (Playstation, 1996) (A) capcomincreditrevilpsx2.png|''Resident Evil'' (Playstation, 1996) (B) capcomincreditreac1.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Tessa, A) capcomincreditreac2.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Tessa, B) capcomincreditreac3.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Leo, A) capcomincreditreac4.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Leo, B) capcomincreditreac5.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Mai Ling, A) capcomincreditreac6.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Mai Ling, B) capcomincreditreac7.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Kenji, A) capcomincreditreac8.png|''Red Earth'' (Arcade, 1996) (Kenji, B) Capcomincreditmmx3psx.png|''Mega Man X3'' (Playstation, 1997) capcomincreditcscac.png|''Capcom Sports Club'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditvariantvh2drac.png|''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' (Arcade, 1997), Vampire Hunter 2: Darkstalkers Revenge (Arcade, 1997), and Vampire Savior 2: The Lord of Vampire (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditmshvssfac.gif|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditsgfmmac.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditrsac.png|''Rival Schools: United by Fate'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditbcac.png|''Battle Circuit'' (Arcade, 1997) capcomincreditmm8psx1.png|''Mega Man 8'' (Playstation, 1997) capcomincreditsfiiiac1.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Sean) capcomincreditsfiiiac2.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ryu) capcomincreditsfiiiac3.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ken) capcomincreditsfiiiac4.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Alex) capcomincreditsfiiiac5.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ibuki) capcomincreditsfiiiac6.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Elena) capcomincreditsfiiiac7.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Dudley) capcomincreditsfiiiac8.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Yun & Yang) capcomincreditsfiiiac9.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Necro) capcomincreditsfiiiac10.png|''Street Fighter III: New Generation'' (Arcade, 1997) (Oro) capcomincreditsfiii2iac2.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ryu) capcomincreditsfiii2iac3.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ken) capcomincreditsfiii2iac4.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Alex) capcomincreditsfiii2iac5.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Ibuki) capcomincreditsfiii2iac6.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Yun & Yang) capcomincreditsfiii2iac7.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Necro) capcomincreditsfiii2iac8.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Oro) capcomincreditsfiii2iac9.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Elena) capcomincreditsfiii2iac10.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Dudley) capcomincreditsfiii2iac11.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Sean) capcomincreditsfiii2iac12.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Urien) capcomincreditsfiii2iac13.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Hugo) capcomincreditsfiii2iac14.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Akuma) capcomincreditsfiii2iac15.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Special Ending 1) capcomincreditsfiii2iac16.png|''Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack'' (Arcade, 1997) (Special Ending 2) Capcomincreditmmx4ssaturn.png|''Mega Man X4'' (Sega Saturn, 1997) capcomincreditmvscac.gif|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Arcade, 1998) capcomincreditds3saturn2.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' (Sega Saturn, 1998) capcomincreditjojovac.png|''JoJo's Venture'' (Arcade, 1998) capcomincreditrevil2psx.png|''Resident Evil 2: Dual Shock Ver.'' (Playstation, 1998) capcomincreditsfiii3sac.png|''Street Fighter III 3rd Strike: Fight For The Future'' (Arcade, 1999) capcomincreditgwac.png|''Giga Wing'' (Arcade, 1999) capcomincreditjojobaac.png|''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future'' (Arcade, 1999) capcomincreditsfa3psx.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Playstation, 1999) (A) capcomincreditsfa3psx2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Playstation, 1999) (B) capcomincreditsfa3psx3.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Playstation, 1999) © capcomincreditmarsmatrixac.png|''Mars Matrix: Hyper Solid Shooting'' (Arcade, 2000) capcomincreditrevil3psx.png|''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' (Playstation, 2000) capcomincreditrevilsurpsx.png|''Resident Evil Survivor'' (Playstation, 2000) Capcomincreditmml2psx.png|''Mega Man Legends 2'' (Playstation, 2001) Capcomincreditmmx5psx.png|''Mega Man X5'' (Playstation, 2001) capcomincreditmmandbgba1.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA, 2001) (Mega Man) capcomincreditmmandbgba2.png|''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA, 2001) (Bass) capcomincreditmmbngba.png|''Mega Man Battle Network'' (GBA, 2001) Capcomincreditsfa3gba.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (GBA, 2002) capcomincreditmmbn2gba.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' (GBA, 2002) Capcomincreditsgnggba.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (GBA, 2002) CapcomincreditMaximoGhoststoGlory.png|''Maximo: Ghosts to Glory'' (Playstation 2, 2002) Capcomincreditmmx7ps2.png|''Mega Man X7'' (Playstation 2, 2003) capcomincreditmmbn3gba.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 3: Blue and White Versions'' (GBA, 2003 & 2004) capcomincreditmmbn4gba.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 4: Blue Moon & Red Sun Versions'' (GBA, 2004) Capcommmx8ps2.png|''Mega Man X8'' (Playstation 2, 2005) Capcomincredittnbcorps2.png|''Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' (Playstation 2, 2005) Capcomincreditmmpupsp.png|''Mega Man: Powered Up'' (PSP, 2006) Capcomincreditmmmhxpsp.png|''Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X'' (PSP, 2006) Capcomincreditugandgpsp.png|''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (PSP, 2006) capcomincreditvariantsfivac.png|''Street Fighter IV'' (Arcade, 2008) CapcomincreditsfIVpc.png|''Street Fighter IV'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, 2009) capcomincreditvariantssfivac.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' (Arcade, 2010) capcomin-creditSSFIVandUSFIV.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' (2010), Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (2011), and Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) Capcomincreditsfxtekkena.png|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, 2012) (A) Capcomincreditsfxtekkenb.png|''Street Fighter X Tekken'' (Playstation 3, Xbox 360 & PC, 2012) (B) Capcomincredit2016SFV.png|''Street Fighter V'' (Playstation 4 & PC, 2016) and Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition (Playstation 4 & PC, 2018) Capcomincredit2017USFIITFCSwitchA.png|''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' (Nintendo Switch, 2017) (A) Capcomincredit2017USFIITFCSwitchB.png|''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' (Nintendo Switch, 2017) (B) CapcomincreditSF30thAC2018.jpg|''Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection'' (2018) Category:Capcom Category:Japan Category:Video game publishers Category:International